


don't call it a party (because it never stops)

by straykittyz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittyz/pseuds/straykittyz
Summary: After discovering that Felix would show great levels of affection to everyone except him, the leader brought it upon himself to try and show the younger that he could be affectionate with him, and that he wasn't as scary as he looks."Felix must know already that I'm not gonna eat him if he cuddles with me, right?" He thought."... Right??"[ title taken from bring the the horizon : oh no ]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 259





	don't call it a party (because it never stops)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pengyun0221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengyun0221/gifts).



> THIS IS A MESS,,  
> I literally wrote this on my phone, in my bed, at literally 2 am posting this..  
> I have school in the morning :')
> 
> The things I do for Miso.

Part of Chan knew this day would come.

Really, every day leading up to it was just another training session for his overactive brain. His brain would end up doing all kinds of mental gymnastics to try and work out all the possible scenarios in which it might happen.

What he didn't know was that these preparations would be cut short. 

The night was drawing to a close, making way for the sweet, dewy scent of the morning's arrival. Chan's watch had made an odd, high-pitched beep as he reached the front door to the dorms and rummaged around his hoodie pockets in search of his keys. 

Retrieving them swiftly, he checked the device with furrowed brows.

02:30.

 _Fuck_ , his mind exclaimed. 

Of course, it wasn't too surprising to see a wild Bang Chan out and about at such an ungodly hour as that. The species is known to be nocturnal and especially stubborn when it comes to their work.

So when Changbin and Jisung finally packed away their lyric notebooks and decided to finally hit the hay, it didn't really shock them that, after asking their hyung when he'd be home, Chan simply replied with a shrug and a simple grumble resembling a `` _not sure_ ``.

He didn't notice their exchange of concerned glances as they left the studio.

Stifling a yawn, Chan unlocked the door with relative ease and stepped quickly into the warmth of the Stray Kids dorms. Or, as his dearest friends BamBam and Younghyun would add, the scariest place on the planet.

Known for its chaos, all sorts of `` _wacky hijinks_ `` - as Changbin would say- occured here.

Want to see the group's maknaes get into a fist-fight over Mario Kart? Stray Kids dorms.

Want to see a grown man try to strangle the resident quokka because he forgot the names of his cats? Stray Kids dorms.

Want to see a small and freckled cat-like boy showing affection to every member except his eldest hyung? Stray Kids dorms.

... _Ah_.

You see, Chan had what he would call `` _a problem_ ``. Or what Minho, Changbin and literally everyone except himself and Felix, would call `` _a Felix-shaped problem_ ``.

Ever since a certain filming session for One Kid's Room, Chan felt as if, perhaps, he'd have to step his game up a bit. Specifically, he'd have to try to improve his physical relationship with his " _little Australian brother_ ".

He winced at the thought of that phrase.

After discovering that Felix would show great levels of affection to everyone except him, the leader brought it upon himself to try and show the younger that he could be affectionate with him, and that he wasn't as scary as he looks.

Felix must know already that I'm not gonna eat him if he cuddles with me, right?

... _Right_??

In fact, he could be more than affectionate with him if only he'd ask. Whenever Chan would spot the freckled Aussie being particularly cute or domestic, it was as if a surge of angry little butterflies began their assault on Christopher's stomach. Hell, they became even stronger when the blonde's gaze met his own, feeling like a hurricane burning within him.

_Nah_ , he mused to himself, _it's not like I like him or anything._

  
Nearly half a year had passed since that thought and yet, still, it remained engrained within his mind.

_It's not like I like him._

Oh, how naive little Channie had been.

By this point, Chan was actively coming to terms with the concept that- maybe, just maybe- he had a big, raging crush on his groupmate.

A very dangerous concept, he added, especially now that the group was entering comeback season and the fansites and Stay would be desperate for any little drop of content for their ships.

Not that Chan minded. Hell, he kept a watchful yet anonymous eye on the " _Chanlix fans_ " of Twitter. His favourite place to lurk.

That being said, he'd have to be extra careful around Felix. Not that he wasn't already careful. He made sure to come up with a convenient excuse whenever he'd be caught blushing a vivid shade of lovestruck after the younger's arm or side brushed against his own, or if he was ever caught staring at the freckled boy with wide eyes and very clearly in love.

However, the constant stammered exclaims of " _Oh, sorry 'Lix! Thought there was a bug on you!_ ", and " _We should take a breather- it's getting warm, huh?_ " was wearing thin, and the realisation that he will have to confess someday had made home within Chan's chest.

It was as if everyone except Felix could see how desperately in love Chan looked.

It was certainly everyone.

Minho and Changbin figured it out first. They'd caught him glaring daggers into the back of Hyunjin's head as the dancer held him in his cosy embrace. Chan tried to argue, but Minho stopped him and flat-out asked him to explain his feelings in detail. An hour later and Changbin was sleeping soundly on the cat-dad's shoulder having missed their leader's hushed, long-winded ramble about the One Kid's Room revelation and how cuddly Felix looked.

Next came Hyunjin and Jisung, surprisingly. They had witnessed a wild Bang Chan attempt to approach the rare Lee Felix to request a hug, only to see him sigh loudly and retreat back to his nest. The two put their singular braincell together and, in turn, put two and two together. A rare glimmer of hope for the resident dumbasses of the group.

Jeongin and Seungmin had simply noticed how flustered Chan seemed whenever Felix got a tad closer than usual and worked from there. The fox-like maknae smirked devilishly at Seungmin, who tilted his head to the side in confusion.

" _Blackmail material, hyung._ " He explained.

Everyone, except Felix.

  
Still, as he stepped into the warmth of the dorms, it was as if a silver bullet had pierced the leader's heart.

Taking in the scene in front of him was... difficult.

On the sofa lay Changbin and Felix. Cuddling. Felix's head laying on his hyung's shoulder. Legs tangled together like rope in an elaborate braid. Wrapped in his blanket.

Chan's blanket.

 _Chan's blanket_ , which he kept on _his_ bed.

 _ **Chan's bed**_.

Though the television volume was surprisingly high for that time of night, the sound of the front door slamming shut shook the room.

The pair whipped around with wide eyes, blinking rapidly. The bittersweet sight of Felix clinging to the older rapper added some sort of emotional catalyst to his already bubbling feelings.

This.

 _This_ was the breaking point.

Chan's gaze turned icy within heartbeats.

_``We have a comeback right around the corner. We have an early schedule tomorrow- no, today. And what the fuck do I walk in on?_ `` He spoke, almost sadistic. Cold. Angry.

The dark-haired rapper's gaze dropped to his lap, avoiding eye contact with his hyung.

Felix, on the other hand, blinked owlishly at the older of the two.

`` _I'm shocked that anyone would be able to sleep through this._ `` Chan snarled. _``Half past two in the fucking morning and here you two are, snuggling up like you're lovers or something and blasting whatever shit this is._ ``

Changbin opened his mouth to speak.

`` _Hyung, you don't_ \--``

`` _Don't you dare. Just don't, Changbin_.``

At this point, the wolf-like leader was physically quivering. Initially, it was anger. Slowly but surely, it morphed itself into something altogether different.

Sadness.

Taking a deep breath, Chan glared up. Blinked at the two for a heartbeat. Stormed over to his room and kicked to door shut so hard that it wobbled. Collapsed on his side onto his bed.

Stared at the wall.

Let his pent up emotions out.

Choked out a sob and faced the wall, curling in on himself.

Let everything he had just done sink in.

Sob harder.

Silently cry into his pillow and rest his forehead against the wall.

_You're so fucked up_ , his thoughts sneered. _You put them through that just because you're jealous? Fucking pathetic._

_Pathetic_.

_Fucking **pathetic**_.

_Maybe._

_Maybe he was right._

_Maybe he really was just a pathetic and ungrateful prick._

_Undeserving of his group._

_Undeserving of his fans._

_Undeserving of **Felix**._

Another round of silent sobs play through the room.

So distracted with both crying and tearing himself down within his mind that he failed to notice the door open then close.

So distracted that he failed to hear the light, nimble footsteps making their way towards him.

So distracted that he failed to notice how the mattress dipped as another body sat aside him.

But not as distracted when gentle hands began to soothe his back.

Sniffing, Chan didn't want to turn around.

He knew who it was anyway.

He didn't want to be seen like this.

Especially not by Felix.

`` _Leave me alone_.`` Chan tried to growl, but instead came out as more of a hiccup. 

A sigh escaped Felix's heart-shaped lips.

`` _You know I won't do that, hyung. Even if I could, I still wouldn't_.``

His kind words, his gentle voice: everything about him made Chan want to cry even harder.

He restrained himself quickly.

Pushing himself up to sit upright, he glanced away into the corner. Deciding that the spot of wall just above the window was the most interesting thing in the world.

He was broken out of this quickly by those familiar tiny hands wiping his tears away. His skin felt so soft against his cheeks.

Sniffling once more, he hesitantly blinked before taking Felix's palm into his grasp. Running his thumb over his knuckles, he carefully pressed his lips against the back of his- much smaller- hand.

Glancing up to meet his eyes, Chan felt his worn-out heart flutter. The younger smiled warmly, his eyes deep brown and full of affection. It took all of his strength not to go beet red.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence with Chan caressing Felix's tiny hand through quiet sniffles, the younger's voice shattered the silence.

`` _Do you want to talk about it_?`` He enquired softly. His voice felt calm, soothing. It felt like Felix. Like home.

Chan shrugged in response.

`` _There's a lot to explain, Lix._ `` He sighed.

He felt his cheeks heat up instantly as the blonde's hand rested upon his cheek again. 

Felix smiled. That sunshine, reassuringly beautiful smile that made Chan's heart go AWOL.

`` _I have all the time in the world_.``

Chan blinked. He stared down at his hands now resting in his cross-legged lap.

Was it too dangerous to confess?

Should I tell him the truth, or something else?

What should I say instead?

He gulped. 

Maybe he should just go for it. 

Maybe it'll all be okay.

Maybe he won't hate me and leave me to drown.

Deep breath in.

Hold.

Exhale.

Finally, he met Felix's warm gaze

`` _Okay._ ``

And so, he explained everything. 

His feelings, why he blew up so quickly, how he had felt since One Kid's Room. The raging crush he had on him, all the little things he felt when he was around him, all the ways he made him feel. How special he was to him, how everyone except him had found out and how absolutely desperately he wanted just a little bit of affection from him. Everything he could.

That was as far as he managed to get before Felix cupped his cheeks and slammed their lips together.

Chan was paralysed in shock. What...? What's happening? Is this happening? Have I just fallen asleep and my brain's being reeeeally mean tonight? No. This is real.

Desperately, Chan kissed him back. Pulling the younger into his lap, he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed back as best as he could.

From there, it was a clash of tounge and teeth: an absolute disaster but exactly what the pair needed.

They soon pulled back away to breathe, panting heavily.

Chan blinked owlishly at the cat-like Australian.

`` _W-what did that mean?_ `` He stammered. 

Felix glared at him, chuckling as he narrowly avoided his fist colliding with his shoulder.

`` _It means_ ,`` he muttered, pressing a gentle peck to his lips, `` _I feel the same about you, dumbass_.``

`` _Hyung_.`` Chan reminded him, almost grinning.

The blonde rolled his eyes.

`` _It means I feel the same about you, dumbass-hyung_.``

This time it was Felix's turn to dodge a incoming fist, giggling like an idiot.

`` _Can't believe you got jealous over everyone though. You could've just asked, hyung_.``

Chan smiled, polite cat-style.

`` _I was going to, but I kept thinking you'd hate me for it_.``

`` _What? I'd hate you for asking for a hug?_ `` Felix blinked. `` _Where the fuck did you get that from?_ ``

`` _Language._ `` Chan scolded, followed by a shrug. ``I _just... I felt like that would be a possibility_.``

The younger's eyes narrowed.

`` _Never. I've liked you since we debuted, Chris. That's why I haven't been as affectionate with you as the others. Hell, Changbin-hyung was giving me advice on how to speak to you about my feelings tonight_.``

Chan blinked widely, yet again.

`` _I'm so sorry_.`` He mumbled, trying not to sniffles again.

Felix noticed, cupping his cheeks to keep his face in sight.

 _``Stop apologising. It's not your fault._ ``

`` _It is though_ \---``

He was cut off again by Felix's lips against his. This time, instantly kissing back. They stayed that way for a while, mouths moving in sync as they held eachother like a lifeline.

As if the other was the only lifeline left in the world. 

_Chan wouldn't have it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @straykittyz


End file.
